What links us Together
by Yoshiya Kiryu
Summary: Various heirs of Clans, not knowing each other, live like a family together. No one knows what everyone has went through and what their fates are. Can their meeting be the best thing they had, or the worst they will ever face. Various character pairings. Find out by reading, first fic. Ratings may change.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, domo. This is my first fanfic I'm working on, it's based on Vocaloid characters but the story basically has no relation to it. I hope I may not bore you with this, but I'll be happy to see you reading this, I'll try to update every day, or a few days later unless I have homework (But if it's very long since I was writing… let's say I already went on hiatus then)

MC's: Gakupo, Luka, Miku, Kaito, Len, Rin, Luka, and many many others.

Oh yeah, and mostly I'm the narrator, or it's Gakupo.

So, story time?

* * *

_It's the main rule for the Clan… None shall back down nor show any freight to death, otherwise, they would be a disgrace, and face terrible punishments… worse than death._

"_You still have a long way to go, Fasten yourself, only then will you be able to actually cause some damage to me." the teacher strictly orders the little student, the student leaps back and tries to take his breath; he's been training with him since dawn, most certainly he'll be tired. _

"_Yes okay, Fa —I mean Sir... I'll try to get… faster and stronger." the little boy replied as he ran his hand on his head to remove the sweat. _

"_If you are soon to be heir of this clan, I expect you do train ten times better than this." His instructor quietly yells at him, since he knows the boy is very young. Four? Five? Let's say young._

"_Honey~" A beautiful maiden appears from the door, letting her hair come down her face, smiling sweetly "You know you shouldn't be so hard on him, he's only a beginner."_

"_Sweetie, how many times do I have to tell you; do not come in when I'm training him." His anger suddenly gets replaced by a sad frown "I'm trying the best I can for him, for us, for you." He suddenly looks at his little apprentice, only to see him trying to avoid looking at his teacher. The woman walked to the little apprentice, who is trying to hide the fact he feels guilty, and gave him a motherly hug "Don't worry, my little one. You'll succeed, once you are older, I'm sure of it." She suddenly notices that he is not even trying to look at her either "Hun? Are you alright?" She softly asks him in his ear, since she doesn't want her husband, his teacher to get involved in it._

"_I-It's fine, I just" He pauses "Don't know how am I gonna do any better" and releases himself from his mother's grip and runs out of the room with his wooden sword he was training with._

_Things were not going so well for the boy, since he is too young to be overexerting himself; he has to keep pushing himself even though it's not enough. He finds himself crying, it was a main rule of the Clan that crying is a weakness and you are proving to be weak through tears. Quickly the boy wiped his eyes to get rid of the tears and continued to run._

Suddenly the sound of the alarm clock woke the boy up from his dream. He suddenly sat up and looked around the room; just the usual way it was kept, tidy floor, neatly placed things, Miburi leaning on his closet, what caught his eye was the frame on the floor; shattered. It used to have an old family picture consisting of his father, mother, his twin brother and himself as an infant.

He gets out of bed slowly and picks up the frame, only to see the glass pieces on the floor, he must've dropped it while sleeping, or that's what he thought. He notices the picture was gone, not much to his surprise, he barely liked that picture, it gave him bad memories, but to make things look normal, he convinces himself that he keeps the photo in memory of a good family he lived with.

He went to the bathroom, brushed his teeth and showered, wearing his usual white attire. His long purple hair was still quite wet, so he had to wait until he will pull it in a ponytail. He was average height, with a slender body, with beautiful purple hair, which made him a little girly if you didn't hear him, or if it's the first time you met him. He was a seventeen year old, with an average height, but wasn't the tallest, but middle. His eyes are naturally devoid of emotion, either looking serious or frowning. His new family, the Vocaloids were a little curious on to why did he join, or how was he before he joined, since he was quite the introvert, and also a Samurai of the Kamui Clan. In front of others, he was a little happy, no one was sure whether it was a fake smile or a real one, but they didn't mind to keep him company, since he himself is a very welcoming person himself, he is also friendly with the rest of the family so that he won't make rivals or enemies.

He starts reading a book to pass the time until someone knocked on his door, wondering who it is, Gakupo calls out gently "Come in." Realizing who it is, he gives a small smile, "Hello Miku- chan," in response, Miku smiles happily at him "Gakupo- kun, are you coming downstairs with us? We were planning on doing something fun today" Gakupo closes his eyes "Of course that is if you want me to" "Actually, we would love it if you do, okay?" "If that's the case, why would I say no?" Her smile widens at his response "Yay! I'll meet you downstairs okay~?" "Alright, I'll be there in a while" And with that, Miku left the room, of course not after giving him a sister hug. He put his book down and was about to leave his room until he pondered '_She didn't see the broken glass on the floor?'_ Letting out a low chuckle, he put his hair in a ponytail, and cleaned the mess, then went downstairs, where everyone else is.

Gakupo's POV:

The drawing room was a very large and comfortable place for everyone to stay in, but sometimes I couldn't handle the fact that it's always full of people, and noise. But hey, who am I complain, at least it's not a place where everyone sulk their lives away. I think I know what you are thinking: I'm a depressed guy who thinks life should be better but it's not, in truth I kind of think that, but then I don't. Life is good when I see people smiling and happy, even if I'm not happy about it, who cares? Well, I don't.

Anyways, I went down the stairs to meet up with everyone else, and seen everyone is… calm today, for some reason I hesitated to come, maybe something happened? So, I check down only to see my friend-who-lacks-a-brain, Kaito.

Okay, he's not that bad, I'm just being rude here. He has decent size of blue hair, unlike mine which is till my thighs, over my bottom, geez my hair is long compared to his. He wears a long blue scarf on his neck, even if its not that cold, I blame his ice-cream eating habits, he also wears a long white coat with blue lining, and a blue shirt inside, and brown pants. Okay I am not admiring his attire; I'm trying to describe him. He is almost my age, but I think he is older by months? And he is taller than me by a few inches to be exact. He has a happy childish face, compared to my dull face, he has blue eyes that match with his hair and clothes, which is not ironic at all, it's merely typical of him, his eyes are somewhat much brighter than mine, like my face is dull, and my eyes are also.

"Hey Gak-kun, how're ya doing today?" As always Kaito is one of the friendliest people in this place, if I were a girl, I would be swooning like a fan girl, but I don't, since he is only a best friend to me, nothing more, and nothing less. Luckily Kaito is not alone in his world, thanks to Miku; he's been dating her for a few weeks or so, but I'm glad for him. I really am. So, I reply with a short "Fine, and you?" Then, he shot me a happy glance, "He great, just bored since I couldn't tell you about anything we planned last night since you went to bed early, I wondered if you were alright…" I sigh "Kai-kun, you know you don't have to worry about me at all, I'm fine, I was only sleepy" Then I give a small smile to indicate that I'm actually fine.

After some time Kaito and I walked to the kitchen to fetch some breakfast, and he at least didn't take ice cream for every meal; he isn't that stupid enough to do so. Kind of funny, but Kaito had the same breakfast like I did, which was a bowl of cereal—any kind of cereal would so, as long its taste able, no? Not that I would pry. While we were eating, Kaito was trying to put up a conversation with everyone else, because everyone is at the breakfast table to begin with, so I listen to Kaito on what he is chatting about since I know he would try to bring me in to talk about things too.

"Miku-Hun, do you mind if Gak-kun comes with us too?" He asks a teal hair girl sitting beside him. That girl who is chatting with is his girlfriend I was mentioning about earlier, Miku Hatsune, a very kind and careful girl, she always makes sure everyone is in good spirits; well that's what I think. She has two twin tails, each reaching don to her feet, a grey dress shirt, with a tie matching her hair colour, and a skirt which was longer than her usual skirt; kind of odd, but do not take me the wrong way, its not that I care about what she wears. She has blue eyes, again, same as her hair colour, and has a kind presence, something which you can feel and say 'yep, she's a nice person.'

"Of course I don't mind Kaito-kun" She paused and smiled at me "I tried asking him myself if he wanted to come, and I was glad that he actually said yes." I gave a short nod in response, and then Kaito stared at me, with a funny frown "Why didn't you tell me she already asked you?" I avoid his glance "… maybe because you didn't ask" I look at him again and give him a You-Really-Think-I-Would-Say-No-To-Make-You-Sad? Face. He laughs in response. We all finished breakfast and were making our way upstairs so we can get ready until the door bell rang.

* * *

What do you think so far for a Chapter 1? Please read and review so that I may know if I am doing it right or not.

I'll start with Chapter 2

Arigato Gazaishmas, and Sayonara


	2. Chapter 2

Hello. Not been so long since I was writing this fic, but hey it's not a bad thing, right?

I bet by the first chapter, I revealed too much info, though I'm not sure if that's good or not. For now, I'm dedicating this fic to Gakupo, since I notice that many, I mean MANY people describe him as a pedophile, and I completely disagree with that. So, sorry about the annoyance and here's the next chapter.

* * *

Narration:

*Knock, knock, knock* the door was banging pretty loud enough that Kaito, Miku, Gakupo and a little blonde kid were curious. In fact it was not one blonde kid, but there were 2 blonde kids. One is a girl and the other is a boy. The girl has shoulder length hair, with a short height, along with her brother, but her brother had his hair in a ponytail. Both being the shortest people in the house. The girl was named Rin, and the boy was named Len. Both wear almost the same clothing, both wearing a white sailor shirt, with black and yellow stripes on the collar, with a white bow, both wear shorts, but Rin's are shorter than Len's, Len wear's baggy ones. Both of them almost have the same personality, but just Len is more of a, what can one say? More shota? Maybe? No, he's more expressive, gomen. And Rin is more composed.

"Should I answer it?" Rin asks the gang, Miku and Kaito shrugged "Sure?" Both said in unison. Gakupo literally ignored the question, so Rin went to open the door. She was confused on who it was, since it was a girl with short brown hair, with a red outfit.

"Ya'll ready?" She says in a funny accent, Miku waves at her "Hey Meiko, I'm glad you came, but you're kind of early" She says in a sweet tone. Meiko gives Miku a hug as soon as they let her in, Kaito and Gakupo staring in response, Kaito a little worried that the crazy woman would break poor Miku's bones; and Gakupo barely cared on what was going on, and kept an unfazed glance at them.

"Meiko, we are almost ready, just need a few things" "Like what, girl?" She winked at Miku. "Well, perhaps some money, and some snacks and other things silly" "You got a point, there. It's good to rely on you Miku~" "Aww, I'm not that reliable" "To me, girl~ You are the best, you always know how to make things right" Kaito starts pretending to move his hands, to indicate his hand is saying what Meiko is, Gakupo tapped him on the head in response.

Miku's POV:

I and Meiko get along quite well, even though it seems quite awkward. But it's like what Kaito said, we planned this trip last night, she was there too; but she naturally goes to work and then comes back, early or late.

Then Gakupo walks to me and asks about Meiko's awkwardness, I answered with a "She is like that, workaholic; she never gets time for herself" So Gakupo nods in understanding; at least he gets what I mean. But there is something a little off about Gakupo, he seems upset for some reason, but then again; he is like that for a long time, ever since he came in. At least he doesn't sleep all day like the first few days he came in. Maybe I shouldn't be too curious about him; I mean we don't hide anything from each other, right? Then I see him giving an emotionless stare at me again, I smile at response, then he quickly turned away, I wonder if everything is alright with him. Then I go to my room and get ready with everyone else in their own rooms. ;)

Gakupo's POV:

I didn't realize I was glancing at Miku until she smiled at me, gee what an idiot I am. But don't take it the wrong way, I was not staring at _her,_ but in fact I was staring in those blue orbs—her eyes instead; they felt… different. So, we all are getting, stuff from our rooms?

Not that I should be curious of; so basically we all came out of our dorms and got things packed up and ready to go. Kaito called Luka over too, but she said she'll be at the bus stop. So me, Kaito, Miku, Meiko and the Kagamine twins go all the way to the bus stop waiting for Luka to come.

So it took around 15 minutes to get to the bus stop since the place isn't so close after all. We all wait at the sign, while Rin, Len and Meiko sit on the bench at the stop. Kaito trying his best to be the funny one here, was jabbering this whole time, but hey; at least not being rudely silent like me. He would come right at my face and say something funny, I end up jerking away or blush since he's very close to my personal space. Well, that's Kaito for you. While Miku would be laughing at it; since he is trying to make her laugh to begin with, and she doesn't mind the personal space thing since she knows we are best friends ever since we met:

_Running; and more running. He continues to run away from people, since they think it's a girl they can bully. He suddenly trips and falls on his stomach. The frail purple haired boy started to panic a little, since he did not have his sword Miburi with him at the moment, and those people had bats, and strong muscles for teenagers. One of the bullies picks up the boy from his collar, and threw him on the ground._

"_So, the pretty little girl ends up being a pretty little boy? That gives us more of a reason to why we can have fun with you, you little brat!" One of the bullies walk up to him; the little boy, not knowing what to do stares at them in shock and backs away from them until he had to stop since a tree was behind him. _

"_There's nowhere to run little boy, but don't worry" The other bullies pin him to the tree by 2 of them grabbing him from each arm "I won't make it hurt that much." Gakupo closes his eyes in response, since he is already caught and was roughed up before, so he waits for the worse to happen until; it never came. Gakupo opens his eyes to see; a blue haired boy with a bunch of people with him, Gakupo instantly recognized all of them, as they were part of the clan. _

"_W-What a-are you g-guys… doing here?" He asks them in a frightened tone, and falls to his knees. His breath started to get harder; so the Samurais help him up, one of them carrying him up was enough, since they are around 13 years old helping out a 6 year old. Then Gakupo wanted to give them a sign to stop, before they would ask, he walked up to the blue haired kid around his age, but a little taller._

"_Who are y-you? And how did you know I was in danger?" He asks out of curiosity, but not in a mocking tone, in a soft tone. The blue haired boy replied "I'm Kaito, and I actually did not know you were in danger until these people were asking about you, then it clicked to me when I saw those bullies. A purple haired shrimp? I thought it was you, and I was right about it" He gives a low laugh and Gakupo bro-hugged hum in response "Arigato, Kaito-dono" He hugs him back "C'mon, no need for formalities, Kaito is more than enough"_

_Ever since that day, Gakupo knew Kaito was going to become something close to him, as he was his saviour at the moment, he should do something in return…_

Even though I snapped back to reality without anyone's help, I figured out that Luka still didn't even come; I suggested to Miku that she should give her a call, so Miku did and then, guess what?

The bus came, to me, I thought it was quite early for it to come, but what the heck, it's a bad thing, I wanted to ask Miku about Luka, but I put that aside, gonna wait till someone else asks her; maybe Kaito will be like 'Hey Miku! What did Luka say? Maybe it was something like "I don't wanna waste time on such a worthless thing," did she say that?' I thought with a mocking tone of Kaito, waving his hands when he was talking about Luka.

The next thing I know, that's exactly what he was doing, Meiko laughed out loud since Kaito make a really high pitch to pretend he is mocking Luka. Okay, it's not that he dislikes her, he just wants his fun sometimes; and also, it's not that I like her myself, she's a cool person if you ask me, but she's mostly nice to girls like Miku since she kind of hates boys since she has a rather… what can I say? I don't want to sound perverted but a large bosom. Please don't call me a perv about that, I'm trying to give a short description about her.

So now I wonder why we aren't going in, the driver is waiting for people to go and come; probably waiting for us too. Miku shrugs and tells us all to get in, and so we did.

Now we are in the bus, and on our way to our destination…

* * *

Sorry if this Chapter is short, and Luka will come in the next. I tried to give a little more of the other character's spaces, but their parts will come as soon as I write more. Review and rate it please. Arigato and Sayonara.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi domo. Hope you aren't bored of this fic; I wasn't trying to bore you or make it more boring as it gets, I'm trying to write about something different. Also other characters in this story WILL have their back stories and moments, but for now, my focus is entirely on Gakupo.

Anyways, Chapter 3 people. Enjoy

* * *

The group went in the bus, 2 people sitting with each other. Gakupo insisted on sitting alone but figuring that there are 6 people going, they'll have to go with each other. Since Meiko likes Miku mostly from the group, knows Kaito loves Miku, but doesn't give a damn about Gakupo, she sat with Miku; Len with Rin, which resulted Kaito sitting with Gakupo. Meiko is one of the noisiest in the group; her voice is heard all over the bus. Why? Because it's funny. Miku listens and also chats with Meiko, Len and Rin playing video games, Kaito staring outside at the sceneries and poking at Gakupo to make him look at them too; since Gakupo has nothing better to do, he puts his elbow below the window and takes a nap. Kaito nudges him once again.

"Gakupo~ Look at that, isn't it beautiful?" He points to a beautiful scenery of a stone bridge, with trees and flower petals moving in a certain direction. Gakupo opened his bored eyes and stared dully at the scenery Kaito was looking at; to him it reminded him of a certain moment he met a strange someone at a bridge and Sakura petals were flying.

Gakupo instantly looked away and stared at Kaito; he smiled in response. He couldn't show the fact that he was scared and told Kaito "Yeah, sure, very nice. It would've been better if you and Miku were there-"he paused, then made a hand gesture like how camera men do "And we would be there to take a picture of that beautiful scene, no?" He asked Kaito in his usual tone —dull.

Kaito's eyes widened at the thought, and blushed slightly at the fact that Gakupo mentioned "_him with Miku"_ and replied:

"Gosh, that would be a very, VERY nice picture, too bad we can't…" He stops talking for a while, Gakupo got a little concerned over what stupidity is Kaito gonna think about and ponders "_and he's older than me…"_ then Kaito gets up from his seat and takes Miku's hand

"We can try doing it right now, Gaku; get the camera ready" "You buffoon, that's not what I meant" "I know, just messing with ya" Gakupo ignores the happy glance Kaito gives him and gets back to his napping. Kaito was about to sit on his chair until he eyed a certain Pink colour. Instantly, he knew it was Luka and called out to her:

"Hey Luka, over here." He calls out not too loud, but not too low, but in a good enough tone. The pink haired girl turned her face to Kaito's direction. Kaito noted that she was wearing ear buds, so she wouldn't be able to hear her anyway. She pulls one off and asks in a very low voice "What? Oh Kaito, you guys are here" She stood up and took her stuff to where they were. Miku notices this and gives Luka a hug "Luka, you're here. I thought you were already at the place we are now going to" Luka gave a low laugh "Ah, Miku. It seems that I haven't gotten there yet. But it's nice seeing you here"

Miku and the others started switching spots; though Rin and Len sat at the same spots as always. Meiko sat with Kaito; so that she won't be alone, Miku with Luka, Rin with Len, leaving Gakupo to himself.

Miku and Luka start chatting on the way, Meiko and Kaito making jokes and enjoying themselves, Gakupo napping, and Rin and Len playing games. Suddenly Kaito runs a feather down the sleeping Gakupo's nose and jolts awake with a sneeze, and looks at where the tickling was coming from. He turns his head back to see Kaito and Meiko laughing out loud "He got so frightened, you should've seen the look on his face! He was like all O_O and then boom that was priceless" Meiko says to Kaito as she couldn't stop laughing, while Kaito himself was laughing.

Gakupo scowled and felt embarrassed "That was NOT funny, thank _you"_ then turns his face to the front— looking away from the laughing two. Miku giggled a little but because she understands it was embarrassing for the other she gives Kaito and Meiko a playful tap on their heads.

Miku turned her attention to Luka, who was unfazed by all what just happened. She looks at Miku and smiles at her "Is Kaito always like this? If yes, then it's understandable that Gakupo didn't hit him or anything" Miku smiles back at Luka "Well, he does and he doesn't; but most likely he does, since he likes to make others happy; it's pretty sweet of him to do so" "You think so? I think only you and Meiko like it, I mean Rin and Len are…"

She takes a look at the two of them; the twins stuck on the same part of their games. She ponders '_it is no wonder that they are twins; they are completely alike.'_ She looks back at Miku who was staring at her curiously; she thought that maybe Luka was staring at them since they had no response.

It seemed like it was a long way to get to their destination— the amusement park. The Vocaloids did not know it would take long for them to reach there; they in particular did not really know where it was— golly.

The worst thing which could happen during this ride is that a tire got flattened. The driver notices this and immediately stops the bus, causing everyone to be pulled forward from their seats, Gakupo; since he was sleeping, ends up falling down his seat. To him, he felt like he was dreaming that he was in a bus and sleeping, and fell down, so he remained on the floor, sleeping.

Other than the Vocaloids; the other people in the bus were a bit furious about the driver's clumsiness for getting the tire to bust. The passengers were quite upset since some had to rush to places they wanted to be at.

"What!? The tire's busted? NOW OF ALL TIMES!?" The passenger shouted at the driver who was trying to step out and check the tire. The driver tried calming down the situation by telling the people that they will get it solved fast, but people were ignoring him.

"Everyone let's all calm down, we have already called the manager for help, they'll arrive shortly" The driver states but was interrupted by the shouting person; he grabbed the driver's collar "I DON'T HAVE THE TIME FOR WAITING! YOU STUPID DRIVER, I'M OUT OF HERE, AND I WANT MY TICKET BACK!" He takes his ticket and storms off.

Kaito was covering his ears the whole time the person was shouting '_someone is a spoilsport'_ then waits for the driver to tell what to do.

The driver paces himself, and informs that everyone should leave the bus so that he may fix it; when it's fixed, all come back.

The Vocaloids waited for everyone to leave first. Then Meiko motioned them quietly that the coast is clear and they could get out, Kaito goes with her holding Miku's hand, Rin and Len both walk out still hooked on their games, Luka was about to walk out until she saw Gakupo was still on the floor sleeping, she gives him a small shove to wake him up, but he doesn't, so she carried him out of the van; Bridal style.

Kaito giggled at the fact that Luka actually carried him out of the van, a passenger got concerned about this and broke the silence by asking Luka: "Is she hurt? Would she need some help?" The woman mistook Gakupo for a girl, since he has long hair and girly looks. Luka gave her a questioned look "I think he's fine, I think he just fell off his chair and bumped himself" The woman then realized it is a boy she is carrying and felt dumbfounded.

Gakupo wondered if he was still dreaming, but jolted awake seeing Luka helping him up, blushed hard with a questioned look "Luka, did the bus actually get a flat tire? And then we had to get out… and I fell off…" He sighed and looked up at Luka "Thank you… But you can... put me down now" He nervously added.

Luka stared into his faded dull blue orbs, as if he possessed her; and still was, she stared intently. He felt a sweat drop his face, and his face reddened even more at the way she stared at him; and still carrying him. He jumped off her and waved his hand slowly at her face; noticing she is still looking at the spot Gakupo was.

She looked away then she something coming at them, a knife came flying and hit Rin's headband off her head. Rin's eyes widened in horror since she didn't know what was happening, she accidently dropped her game resulting in Kaito catching it, another knife was coming at Miku until Gakupo shielded her and brought his unsheathed sword to his face where the knife was. The knife clattered to the ground, Luka looked around; since she kind of knew who used to use knives called Kunai.

She saw someone come from above and strike her from above; she leapt away and saw the emotionless purple Swordsman clash with this person.

"_It's been a while, hasn't it? Luka Megurine…!"_ the speaker laughs out.

* * *

Chapter 4 will have some action, but if it's crappy, forgive me for that, I haven't wrote much about action. Please rate and review.

Arigato and Sayonara.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi domo. Been a while hasn't it?

Well, I'll try to make this chapter interesting, and lo and behold, a different character back story (Although Gaku's aren't done yet) this chapter is about Luka dono. Sorry whenever I say someone's name, I add dono or san etc.

And I figured out I have some people viewing this after all, Thank you so much for reading this fic; but I don't know if you are liking it or not.

Anyways Chapter 4, enjoy

* * *

'It's been a while, Luka Megurine…!" The thing said as it was about to strike Luka till Gakupo clashed his unsheathed sword with his sword. Luka couldn't believe her eyes; they actually found out where she was hiding, and the people panicked since they can't fight, and a people held weapons with them.

"You… Why are you… here?" Luka asked in shock. That person wore a black ninja cloak. His eyes land on Luka and smirks; though it's not noticeable since his whole body except for the eyes is covered in black. Gakupo looks at Luka; he could see the frightened look in her eyes. Miku manages to attack the ninja when Gakupo was distracting him; she disappears into thin air then pulls the ninja's heart out.

Gakupo stares at the ninja as he started chocking on his own blood and died; he stares at Miku's hand which had the heart in it; Miku smiles and crushes it with her hand. Only to see ninja's started coming out of nowhere and attacking everyone else.

The Leader of the ninjas had pink hair coming out of his helmet. Kaito literally blasted most of the ninjas by his tornado blast he casted on them. But the ninjas kept coming, and also weren't dead either. Rin and Len used a force field to protect the passengers and the bus. Luka snapped herself into reality and took out her sword and fought the Ninja Leader.

Luka's POV:

I've seen these people before… but where and how?

I took my sword and charged at the Leader. Why? To kill him; he is the reason why innocent people could've died. So, I threw some Kunai at him, and then jumped; threw some Shuriken at him as a diversion and then attacked him from behind. One thing which was weird was that he knew I was attacking him from behind and making diversions, so he leapt out of the way and tried to attack Miku. Luckily for her, she didn't have to defend herself since she was already shielded by her magic; strange… I never knew she had magic before… nor did I know Len and Rin knew how to use Psychic powers… and Kaito is still unknown to what he is capable of… Meiko is a fire dancer, she's pretty good at her dances actually, and she summoned a fire lion right now, using her fire dance… Wow. Then there's Gakupo, a Samurai…? He doesn't seem to act like one; he summoned parasitic Dragonflies? It's like we both are opposite classes, it's like he's the ninja around here.

While I can curse enemies, make shadow clones, and do what typical ninjas do. I make clones of myself and attack the leading ninja who appears to be trying to break the barrier of Rin and Len. Miku uses her mind manipulator; or that's what I think it is, she ends up force pushed by his strong mental powers exerted on her.

"AAH!" Miku's scream is heard by everyone close to her, Kaito manages to catch her before she falls. Meiko blasts 10 ninja's away with her fireballs; that must be strong enough to burn them alive, expected by Meiko's spirit.

Kaito sends Miku to the force field since not much of the ninjas are left to fight, but then again he is concerned about her. Gakupo took this moment and literally jumped and hit the leader on the head; but the leader caught him before he can land his blow and threw him on the ground. Hard.

"G-Gakupo! Stop it, he's my fight" Gakupo glanced at me with his naturally lifeless eyes; and stood up. His stare… it's reminding me of someone I've known for a long time. I gasp as I remember where that memory came from:

_The Megurine clan was a famous band of Mercenaries; each member of the team, skilled and ready to save lives. A little pink haired individual; beloved daughter of the clan Leader, was the one who used to watch them as they trained with each other. She wasn't allowed to train because even though she is the prized possession, she was a female and her father wanted her to be cherished instead of being taken to war and getting herself hurt. Luka despised the fact that she couldn't be part of the training programs her father's friend used to put up._

_There was this one time when she was playing outside, she was pretending to be the knight for her best friend; who was a little klutzy named Miku. Since Miku was at least a year and a half younger than her, she was always the Princess; not that she didn't like it, they said she was fit for it since she was pretty and was very innocent._

_Luka picked off some flowers and gave it to Miku since she is trying to play the role of the Knight who is trying to impress his princess "My Lady, may I present to you these flowers as a gift?" Miku's face beamed with joy "Oh my goodness, my dear Luke; this is amazing" she takes the flowers from Luka and hugs her tightly. Luka laughed in response; as Miku's knight, she is known to be Luke._

_A short teal haired boy ran to them happily as he shouted out to them "Luka! Miku! Can we join you guys?" He and a short brown haired girl were running to them. The blue haired boy was named Kaito, while the girl was named Meiko. Luka liked these people a lot because they were completely comic relief to her._

_A few hours later, she bid farewell to her friends and went home. The next thing she knows; her mother holding a bloody knife. Luka wondered that how the place was spotless, no marks of blood anywhere. Except for the knife. She was staring at Luka with lifeless eyes._

_Her mother's eyes felt like knives piercing through her soul… Luka stared in utter fright._

"Mother?"

I couldn't stop staring at those eyes until the ninja hit Gakupo right in the face and he fell down. I snapped back to reality figuring out that the flashback I had lasted for only half a minute, which is why nothing happened during that time; to me, it felt like hours.

Then again, I couldn't fully see the end of it since I remembered we are still fighting, so I clash my sword with the ninja. Kaito used his wind technique to distract the Leader; he was pushed back a few meters, along with me. Lucky for me, Gakupo was awake and stopped me from falling.

"Heh, looks like I'll have to settle my score with you later… Luka Megurine" The leader laughs out again. I tried to stop him but he threw a smoke bomb and escaped. I let out a curse and checked on the others.

Kaito's POV:

Luka looked pretty upset when that ninja left. The first thing that ran in my mind was Miku; I had to check on her, since she was dealt with some damage like everyone else. Meiko is as strong as she always was, it's like she didn't even deal with any damage. Rin and Len were tired since they put up a strong barrier for a long time, poor little kids; they are only 12 this year. Gakupo and Luka were also damaged as well, but I know them; they are like Meiko, they say they heal fast.

Miku was awake, and was tending on the others, thank God she is alright. The passengers got rid of their doubts on us and thanked us a lot for protecting them from the ninja freaks. And the best part is; no one other than the passengers saw the attack.

Right now, help arrived for the bus and now we will be able to get to the amusement park without going on foot. Lucky for us. But what makes me wonder if anyone is up to it now. You know what if after this fight everyone is too upset to go?

As I went to Miku, she smiled at me, before I could say anything, she asks me first:

"Kaito kun, do you still want to go? You know; I was thinking that maybe after this fight, no one wants to, or maybe they still do, I wanted to you about that." I gave her a surprised look a second ago, but then giggled "I was gonna say the same thing; Miku, do you want to go still?" "Of course I would, I'm sure everyone is healed by now"

Oh yeah, speaking of healing, she is right, everyone is doing fine now compared to before. Meiko is talking with the passengers and they seem to be very happy with her, Rin and Len are snoozing off; expected for them, they did use a lot of power for the force field and to prevent it from breaking, Luka is with Miku and me, keeping an eye on Miku since it's her best friend too, while the bus driver is with Gakupo; maybe he thought Gaku can help them? I go to the bus area and see what the heck is going on, since there are helpers with them.

"Oi, Gaku kun, what's going on here?" I ask him since he seems to be at the scene with the driver; he looks at the bus for a while then speaks to me, while looking at me "Did you get any medication Kaito dono? You seem… a bit messed up I suppose?" Oh Gaku, always the kind to inspect people and things… seriously, he should be an inspector.

"Haha, you look messed up yourself" now, I'm just teasing the little guy. "No, I don't mean it, cheer up Gaku~" I stretch his mouth to make it look like he's smiling, after I stop, he seems to be frowning, or is that his usual face "Kaito dono, you should be more careful" he gets a brush out of his bag and brushes my short hair, I laughed at him, then he stopped and stared at me "What is so funny?" He asks in a little annoyed tone "You are, mommy Gakupo~" That sounded funny since he is no older than me, actually he's like 2 or 3 years younger than me, I'm 19 already, while Meiko is 20. Miku is 15, Rin and Len are 13, and Luka is 17 and half, while he himself is 17.

He stares at me with that O_O face again, just this time; his eye was twitching "Mother? Kaito dono… what is going on with you?" Honestly nothing is wrong with me; I just try to be a little funny with this guy since he takes things too hard; I want him to take things easy.

While I was waiting for time to pass, I spent time talking to Gakupo…

* * *

Craaaapy fighting scene. Gotta improve that

This could've reached 5 pages, but I couldn't continue, since I have homework, and I'm writing this too, and I don't like to take days just to write 4 pages. Which I did…

Anyways, I realized that I actually had 44 viewers when I was writing this. I was so grateful that people are actually reading it, or just viewing… eh, I don't know myself, but I was a little happy to see that; though I really want to know your opinions on this story so far.

So, please rate or review. Arigato and Sayonara.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, domo. How is everyone so far? I may or may not continue this story if anyone dislikes it, but if you want to keep reading, then I'm try and keep things up to date, and make sure I'll tell if I have to be on hiatus or not.

This Chapter Kaito's POVs this time; then the other POVs will arrive; I am trying to get everyone in this together. Also regarding everyone's skills, some people are aware of their skill; but not their origin. So like how Kaito knew Miku knew magic, but he doesn't know there is a certain relation who owns it. Okay, I hope that would clear some questions; even though there were no questions at all…

Another thing I was surprised about is that I actually got one 1 follower of this fic. Thank you so much CV03Christie, it made me overjoyed while writing this, also a short notice, I had 70 viewers on this fic, but I don't know if any of them liked it so far, but still Thanks so much for reading. I'll try updating and posting new chapters each day, if not probably 2 or 4 days?

Anyways Chapter 5. Enjoy.

* * *

Kaito's POV:

So yeah, where I left off was when I was talking to Gakupo to pass the time. Why do I mostly talk with him is because he's my best friend; believe it or not. He was like this for a long time so it doesn't bug me at all, I like to tease him, and he likes giving me silence. Some friendship; huh? Well, that's me and Gaku for you.

Then the tire was replaced, finally. Then we were able to go in, yay. We changed seating plans this time, since Luka didn't want to sit with anyone; she seemed a little upset yet sad at the same time. So Miku sat with Meiko, Rin with Len, and I sat with Gakupo. Heh, spending most time with my best friends is the best thing in my life; even if they feel the same or not.

So, I take a look at everyone front and back because that's where my friends are, Meiko and Miku seem to be smiling and happy with each other. I've always known Meiko for having a motherly side; she is making Miku and the others much more comfortable as the bus is moving to its destination.

So I look at Gakupo; he's as what people say graceful as always, graceful? Did I say graceful? Yeah look at him; he's SLEEPING for crying out loud. Well, I smack his arm which had his face on. His face fell on the windows below; don't know what to call it, and he jolts awake to see me sitting beside him.

"K-Kaito dono, I thought you were sitting with Miku dono" He was a little startled as he was talking to me. I reply "Afternoon Gaku, are you that bored at the moment?" "…No, why?" "Because you aren't really saying much, after all, aren't we friends?" I'm not sure how he'll react now. But before you all go on saying we are gay; well we aren't.

"Kaito dono, you know I'm not good at conversing with people… though I'm sorry if I don't talk to you" Gakupo's eyes remain the same as he is talking to me, but his tone sounds in anguish. I pat his back in a sympathetic way, he responds by closing his eyes and relaxing. "Kaito dono, was I annoying when I was younger?" for some reason I started to ponder on it:

"_Bye Dad, see you later~" A blue haired boy shouts happily to his father who is going to work; now the little boy is free to do anything he wants to do. So he went to the park, sat down by a tree, and started to draw, birds sat down beside him as the tree gave him shade so he may not get hot by the sun. The blue haired kid started to look around in search for some inspirations, until he saw the birds; he started to the birds one by one. When he was almost done, he sees someone was sitting on the other side of the tree; sleeping. Little Kaito was curious on who that person was. So, he puts his book down and goes to the sleeping kid. The little kid who was sleeping had vibrant purple hair, with long locks coming down his lean shoulders. His eyes were covered from his front bangs; his hair by this time was elbow length. Kaito pokes the kid to wake him up, the other kid slowly wakes up and sees Kaito and his eyes widened. Then Kaito pondered that he seen this kid before but where; he was thinking about it until the purple head spoke first:_

"_Y-You… you are that person… who helped me a week ago" Kaito gives him a friendly smile "So you remember huh?" "How must I forget that moment, you were my hero back there, whatever could I have done if you did not arrive" Kaito pats his head "C'mon, I wanted to help you because I can't let anyone get bullied like that, I am not the kind who likes it. By the way, name's Kaito Shion. What's your name?" the purple head waits for a moment "My name is Kamui Gakupo; it is an honour to finally speak with you, Shion dono" "Gakupo? It's a nice name, Oh and you can just call me Kaito, there is no need for formalities" Kaito gave him a kind smile, Gakupo tries returning it. Kaito wanted to know this kid, he wanted to be friends with this person. Kaito and Gakupo knew them meeting each other will have an impact on their lives forever. "Gakupo, do you want to play with me?" Gakupo stared at him "What does 'play' mean? I know no such thing" "heh, then let me teach you all about—"_

"Kaito dono. Hello?" Gakupo snaps me back to reality, and I stare at him a bit angrily. "Gakupo, I was trying to recall things" "Oh" His face dropped "I'm so sorry… I should never have asked that. I shouldn't be asking things like that now shouldn't I?" "No, no, it's alright" I sigh, he has to stop being so apologetic, he may be seen as an expressionless guy, but he has too much manners. It gets on my nerves sometimes, because I want him to be frank with friends, he still talks like I'm not a friend, but I can't tell not to, he'll go frantic.

Suddenly he looks away and stares at the window "Kaito dono, do people really walk on that?" I take a look at what he meant. He is referring to a Roller Coaster. Oh God, it's like he never went to a park before or he just never seen one, how weird. I think he forgot about them. So I reply him quickly "No, Gaku kun, no one walks on Roller Coasters, only crazy people do—"

Suddenly the bus stopped. So we all got out since the doors opened Miku, Mieko, Rin and Len seemed to be quite happy, while Luka was still having an angry look since that person came, while the passengers are out as well, looks like they wanted to come here too.

I was talking to Gakupo since he was next to me, still looking at the others' reactions. Miku stared at everything in awe, then turned to the rest of us, and asked "Where do you guys wanna start?"

"I don't want to ride anything, thank you" Luka quietly mentioned, geez she's low and dense. Miku then gave her a nod of understanding; this is why I love Miku a lot; she's so understanding and selfless. Reminds me of a purple boy here, if he talked more, he could be another Miku.

"Let's all go on… The ROLLER COASTER~!" Meiko stated normally in the beginning, then shouted; it felt like my ears busted. I bet people are even looking at us now and claiming that we are some crazy bunch. Miku giggled, Luka glared at Meiko, Rin and Len shut their games off and letted out a "Yay". Miku smiled at the reaction, and approved Meiko's decision "But Luka doesn't want to go" I stated, although I like to go on Roller Coasters.

"He's right, but WHO CARES? You're going anyway~" Meiko drags Luka along as we walk; once we were close enough, there were some people asking Miku questions. I could tell that they are fans, so we kept a low cover, and thought things ahead of time, we changed our get ups so that these fans won't recognize us, since we are dressed up like normal people. Haha I even forced Gaku to wear spectacles; I bet they are borrowed by Kiyoteru. Speaking of Kiyoteru; he's been teaching a lot lately, I barely see him now.

So I hear their questions like "Woow, you look like Miku Hatsune" Or "Oooh a fan of hers? Can you sing?" Or "Imagine; if you were Miku, that'd be way too cool" I laugh at their questions, so Miku simply says "I'm not Miku, but I did do some voice surgery so that I'll sound like her" She winked at me, and a laughed more. Crap. I shouldn't have been laughing, now they see me and ask questions like:

"KAITO SHION! OMG~!" Or "You look soooo much like Kaito~" then I say "I'm not Kaito, see? No ice-cream" they look at my bag and hands and see I was right. One girl wanted to open my bag open until a pale hand stopped her. I assumed it was Gakupo who stopped her "Don't intrude in other people's property… and leave please. We do not intend to be rude to you. Thank you" Gakupo told the girls in a low-whispery tone. The girls look at him and ask each other:

"Is that person his girlfriend?" Or "Is that person trying to be Gakupo and Kiyoteru at the same time?" I know Gakupo is a little offended by that, and then I see him take out a fake leek, and said in a low sarcastic tone "This Leek here" He paused to show the girls "Was touched by the Diva Miku's own hands… If you wish to obtain this, then please do not disrupt us, alright?" He throws the leek far away and the girls run behind it.

Meiko gave Gaku a few smacks in the back as a friendly gesture "Hahah, I never knew you even had an angry or happy side, nice going there Gaku kun~ You got rid of the fans, now we can get to the ride faster" Gaku hides his face with his hair and blushes a little, I'm still a little surprised after all, Gakupo is wearing his trademark long ponytail, they didn't recognize him because of the fake spectacles. I should be wearing that next time.

So, we went on the roller coaster and sat 3 and 4, since Rin and Len are small. Throughout the whole ride, Luka looked mad, Miku was spreading her hands in the air showing that she is enjoying a lot, the same for Meiko. Rin and Len had iron grip on the metal bar, Gakupo looked unfazed at first, and then he saw me waving my hands in the air shouting for fun, he joins me, but had a bored face.

Luka looks behind herself to see us both; me happily raising my arms in the air, and Gaku with his hands in the air utterly emo. I really don't know what Luka is looking for at the moment, since she has been studying his face for quite a while, my shoutyness was even put to a halt and I stared questioning at Gakupo. I stare back and forth, then Gakupo breaks the silence "Luka dono, is there something wrong? Do I have something on my face?" Typical questions. Then Luka looks away "It's nothing, I was just checking something" Then Meiko pops up "Hey Kaito, you and your girlfriend enjoying yourselves?" My eyes widen like saucers, while Gakupo turned as red as a tomato "Woah woah Meiko, we are not gay people" I suddenly spoke in defense, of course Gakupo is my bestest of friends, but my heart goes to a certain teal haired girl. Meiko raises her arms in defense "Calm down Tarzan, I'm only joking" I laugh at the Tarzan part, and then I raise Gakupo's head, who has been embarrassed by the whole Tarzan thing.

Gakupo gives me a small smile and says "It was actually a little funny if you ask me…" I laugh, and then it stops, meaning the ride is over. Meiko bursting out laughing, Miku content, Rin and Len scared; okay I feel bad for them, they are too young for it. Luka was relieved that the 'stupid ride' or she says that, is over.

Gakupo was smiling at me as he pointed at a 'hit the pins' area. I didn't understand it at first until he spoke "You should try it, maybe you can get a nice gift for Miku dono. Maybe, that is if you want to get her something" I figured he was suggesting that I should be getting something nice for Miku. And hey, she does deserve it, she's a sweetheart.

So I go to the stand and test my luck, not sure what the others are doing, Miku walked over to me, and I felt undeniable determination as I hit all three areas full score. The manager was happy with me, congratulated me and told me to choose a prize.

"What to choose…" I pondered as I looked at Miku, I wanted to give a suggestion, but she told me "Depends on you Kaito kun" so I looked, and saw a cute little plushy, sitting down at the top. I know Miku loves plush toys, so I selected that for her and gave it to her as a gift. She squealed in joy and gave me a tight hug and thanked me a lot of times. I hug her back and give Gakupo a thumbs up, which I'm sure he saw.

I hear applause from more than one person; I turn to see Meiko along with those passengers clapping at us. Me and Miku blush since we know what they mean. I bet they are shouting by now _'kiss the girl, kiss the girl'_ Well, I know they would be, so I embrace Miku and let her thin arms slide on my neck. And guess what? I kissed her. BUT, I ruined it, because it was not on the lips, but her cheek; since I would be thinking about the fact that Miku wouldn't want to embarrass herself by kissing in front of many people. But still people squealed, and Meiko wooted.

* * *

My deepest apologies for a late and short chapter, I had to just post it now or it'll be way too late. Also I'm sorry for the disappointments. I had a busy week and weekend that I had to spend doing things I didn't want to do.

So sorry for the huge writer's comment, rate and review.

Arigato and Sayonara


	6. Chapter 6

Hi domo. How are you all doing?

This Chapter will or will not relate to the previous, depending on what I do to this Chapter. I hope that this chapter would not end up being a boring one.

Good Loki, I don't know how long it took for me to be a little free than now, to write a chapter for you lovely readers. I am terribly sorry for such a LATE chapter, but I hope you may bear with me, since things were really horrible in family and in tasks I had to do. So, now I kind of feel like a slave who has just been taken outside for a little while. I'll make it up to you by whatever you want me to do. PM me about it, alright?

* * *

Rin's POV:

As much as I know, today was an odd, but a really fun day now. I mean, a normal person wouldn't be attacked by assassins then going to an amusement park right? Well, this like, happened every 2 or 3 months, but these attacks are quite recent now.

I close my DS and take Len's hand and run with Kaito, Miku, Meiko and the others, since they looked like they liked something and were chasing it.

Len gives me a questioned look onto where we are going, but then again, we know that a time like this, everyone follows whoever is leading, so I think there shouldn't be any questions.

I tug at Gaku's sweater only to have him look at me with concerned eyes, "Hey Gakkun. Can you please put this in your bag? I want to stop playing on it for now" I always call him Gakkun, since he never minded it, he gives me a small smile and replies with a short "Okay" and I gently pass him my DS, where he carefully puts it back.

Gakkun made me go in front of him as he knew that me and Len are like, 8 inches shorter than he was, not that he is super tall or super short, he's in between. Luka asks me if I wanted to have a snack, since she packed some in, I refused since I wasn't hungry, while Len took Luka's offer.

I was looking to where Meiko left, since after cheering for Miku and Kaito, she said she saw someone and ran off. Boy, she's really the excited kind, even more than me and Len combined. But hey, it's not something wrong, now is it?

She comes back with a guy who is like a foot taller than everyone, even taller than Kaito by a few inches. He had short brown hair, glasses, and a pleasant expression.

I can only conclude one person: Kiyoteru Sensei! So I run to him and give him a warm hug shouting "Kiyoteru sensei~ it's been so long" He laughs and bends lower to hug me back, while replying softly "Kagamine Rin, is that really you? You have grown so tall the first time I seen you" I giggle "Oh come on sensei, it's only been 2 years. I didn't grow that much"

Kiyoteru laughs softly then pats my head "I know, but it has been a while though, and it's good to see you are doing well" Then Sensei looks at Kaito and the others, then smiled again "I'm sure you guys are not so familiar with me, are you?" He asks everyone other than me, since I know my personal teacher; he's a really good guy.

"My name is Kiyoteru. It is a pleasure to meet you all. I bet you have heard Meiko speak of me, didn't she?" Meiko clings to his arm and replies "I'm sure they know now what you look like. But guys, this is who I was talking about, isn't he a darling?"

I laughed. Luka gave a funny look as in 'I don't know' Miku nods happily, and Kaito holds back his laughter for sure. Meiko puffs up her face in a funny manner and looked away from us "Well. That was unexpected. But hey, I think he is good enough. And he thinks so too, do you?" She halfway directed that to Sensei, who nodded and hugged her lovingly.

Kiyoteru sensei was taller than all of us, even taller than Kaito! And he's the tallest from us all, then Meiko, then Luka and Gakkun, and then Miku, then the two of us here. But hey, the height looked good on sensei, since he was around 24 years old, young and a great guy. Meiko, I give that a thumbs up for a good catch.

****Line*****

Miku's POV:

Haha, everyone so happy today, its so happy to see such sights ^^ even Luka, who is always angered and keeps to herself, is actually having fun here, she is smiling happier than before even. Kaito and Meiko are almost the same here, but crazy and happy, but I love that about them. I can't deny it, I love Kaito, he's a sweet guy, and I have been dating him for a few weeks, with the help of Mr. Cool and composed Gakkun.

Sounded odd there, didn't it? Gakkun is the one who helped us together, by making me and Kaito kun do things together, then again, he is the closest to Kaito kun. To me, Gakkun is like an older brother, since he is only months older than me, yet he is very intellectual. I should give him credit for it actually.

So, we were busy chatting with Kiyoteru sensei and Meiko and enjoying the time of our lives. I may be exaggerating there, since almost everyday is naturally a blast. We do our job, as Vocaloids, and got famous and whatnot, I love my job, which is why I don't want to lose it. Ever.

I'm sorry; I get very emotional over things like this, because it is one of the most important thing which happened in my life. When I made friends with all the Vocaloids. I hold it very dearly, because they were the reason why I am not in some chained room. Thinking about it scares me a lot, which is why right now I'm glad I have everyone by my side. I want to repay them for everything we had together.

Suddenly Gakkun taps my left hand twice, so I look at him and ask "What's the matter, Gakkun?" He points at Kaito kun, Meiko chan and Kiyoteru sensei. I look only to see them staring at me like if they wanted me to say something. I figured, I was zoning out there, so I felt a sweat going down my face as I ask them "I'm sorry, what were you guys talking about?" as polite as possible. Kaito kun laughs in response, ah, that laugh, full of life, and so cute.

Kaito kun then flashes a smile at me then says "Sensei was asking about relationships, so me and Meiko were only saying that I do have a girlfriend. So he was only looking at who it was hun" Kaito closes his eyes still with the cute smile, and then I look at sensei, and laugh softly "Oh, I see. Yes, I'm proud to be Kaito kun's girl. He is the sweetest." I smile at Sensei and he returns the smile.

Meiko laughs and then chats with sensei, while I hold Kaito kun's hand. I turn again to see Luka chan looking at some book stalls. I, curious as well, check it out with her. I see her nudging Gakkun to look, and he looks at the stall, then at Luka chan, and whispers stuff in her ear. I pop up behind Gakkun and Luka chan to ask them what is the problem, of course. I would be concerned too.

Gakkun moves back, since I think he thinks I want to talk to Luka chan and go with her, I feel bad now "No, no, Gakkun. You don't have to move away." Then again, Gakkun was always not good with a bunch of people with him for some reason. He nods "Miku dono, I'm sure you are concerned as well," he pauses, then speaks again "that stall over there, looks like they have just put it up, so Luka dono thinks its not safe." Then I realized that this was the first time actually said something long, but as always, its to the point, short sentences.

Luka chan gives a small smile at both of us for understanding the situation. I smile back at her "That means you don't want to check it out, now do you?" Luka sighed "Might as well. That is, if you want to Mi chan" Luka chan mostly calls me Mi chan since she knows I like it, so I sometimes call her Lu chan.

I look at Kaito kun, who shrugs as in "Do what you like honey" while Meiko chats with sensei, Rin and Len chan's eyes spark up and nod yes, I bet they want to come too. Well, it's not a problem because its always nice to have company by your side, no? Luka chan gives me a bit angry and bored look which meant she was saying "Whatever" in her mind, then I notice Gakkun looking at Kiyoteru sensei, like if he was either observing or wanting to ask a question.

Everyone except for Sensei and Meiko walk to the stall, Kaito holding my hand lovingly, while Gakkun and Luka covering the rear. We were making sure nothing wrong happens because who knows, someone might just jump and attack you.

Suddenly I hear a thud, and can't see Gakkun behind Rin. I panicked. Luka got in a defensive pose until she started to giggle very lightly. Kaito turned and laughed hard, and I run to Gakkun's side.

"Gakkun! Are you alright?" I ask in worry, until I realized what happened. There was something green and orange on top of him, like a carrot. I know someone who loves carrots. I start to laugh as well, and get the "carrot" off Gakkun.

"Gumi, you scared the pants off me!" I said while laughing. Gumi was still holding to Gakkun's hair. Gakkun groaned and sat up, didn't stand since Gumi is still holding his hair.

"Dear imuoto, do you mind letting go of Onee chan's hair? I find it quite… disturbing" he said while rubbing his face, and cleaning his clothes. Gumi giggles and lets go "Sorry Gaku ni, I got excited when I seen you here."

Gakkun rubs the back of his head as in a sign of embarrassment. How cute, they don't act alike, but they act like they are both siblings. Even I forgot why does she do that, I mean, she does not live with him, nor does she ever visit him.

"Gumi chan, you and Gakkun are related?" I ask sweetly, then I look at Kaito to check if I'm not the only one who doesn't know about it. He looked clueless as well. Gakkun then looked at me, smiling sadly, actually looked more like a frown.

"Gumi dono and I used to live together in the Internet co. Like you are with Rin dono, Len dono, Luka dono, and Kaito dono. If you remember, I wasn't living with you all during childhood, I only moved like 5 months ago." He said with a tone of sadness. It seemed like he either misses them, or he is regretful of living with us.

Then he stood up and properly hugged Gumi, who buried her face on his small chest. Gumi does not look any younger than him, she is almost taller than me, even though I am like 4 inches shorter than Gakkun. Then again, he is not the oldest in the family.

I wanted to say something sympathetic, but I couldn't. So I returned his frown, and gave him an apologetic look, he gave me a look of forgiveness. Then I break the silence again "Gakkun, why don't you live with her? She might be very close to you if you knew her for a long while" I felt bad for the two of them now. I mean, does Gumi only have Gakupo as her only brother and the one who raised her?

Gakupo looked completely calm, but I noticed his jaw clench and his eyes were giving me a pained look. His eyes were pained for only a second until he turned completely normal and he sighed.

"Miku dono. How should I word this…? I said it before. I lived with Gumi for a long time, until I moved to the Crypton family, which is your family, 5 months ago. Gumi dono lives with the rest of the Internet co. and I was not sure whether they would let me refuse the offer, since they said it was 'something worth achieving' since your family is the biggest hits in the music industry" He looked away and cleared his throat, I can tell he said too much the reason why he is stopping himself, meaning the stuff he spoke a lot. Not that he was hiding something, or is he? Whatever it is, I might know about it since I somehow can see many different pasts in whoever I met.

I never forgot the way everyone looked when they arrived here. When I firstly entered the Crypton co. Everyone loved it instantly, and more people started to join. Like Kaito kun, Luka chan, Rin chan, Len kun and Meiko chan. Then after all we came, then Gakkun came along. I remember how oddly he came in, we thought he was some enemy samurai until Kaito jumped on him.

Like I always keep saying, I love my family, and I don't want to make any left out, or unwelcomed. I hope that we can always live together happily, even though we get attacked by strange people a lot of times. I don't care about that, I just want everyone here to be happy for life, not too happy, but happy.

"Miku dono, Miku dono. Miku. Dono." I stop spacing out to see Gakkun waving his hand boredly at my face. I smile at him and he stops. "That's why I left Lily dono in charge of the place" Whoa wait. What was he saying earlier? Darn it, I was not paying attention. I stared cluelessly at him, and he looked away. "Sorry. I'm sorry if I had interrupted you, Miku dono" He said nonchalantly and bowing respectfully at me. I told him a long time ago not to bow to me, but he just does.

"Gakkun, heheh. You don't have to bow, we are family" I bring my hands defensively in a comical manner to indicate he does not need to do that. Really he doesn't need to. Gumi chan giggles again. I look at Gumi chan and tell her that me and Gakkun are not… you know, in a relationship. She laughs again.

"Hahaha, I knew Gaku ni would always be alone. He doesn't go out there and show himself to women. All he does is 'job this and job that'" She tried to imitate Gakkun's voice when she said the last part, and everyone except Gakkun himself, and Luka chan laughed. I bet he felt embarrassed, then again, embarrassed and Gakupo don't compute well together.

Kaito laughed and patted Gakkun on the back "Don't worry Gumi chan, I'm sure Gakupo kun will get a girl one day. Other than getting mixed up with Kiyoteru sensei Hahaha" Gakkun smiled in embarrassment, but it was one of those, usual small smiles. He tried to hide the fact that he was embarrassed about it.

Luka chan looks at me, then to Gumi chan, then Kaito kun. "Are we just going to stand here and laugh at Kamui all day? Or are we supposed to be going somewhere?" She asked rather impatiently. Then again, Luka chan hates humor to begin with, and also we were embarrassing someone in here too, obviously she would feel bad for him.

"Don't you think it is rather hard for Kamui? I mean, he has been constantly teased today like if it was some kind of revenge" Luka stated in all seriousness. I look down in shame. "She's right. Sorry Gakkun, that was rather rude of me to laugh" Gakkun shrugs in response.

"You needn't to worry about things like those. I know you guys want some fun once in a while." He said in a much politer tone. I smiled and remembered where we were supposed to go.

*************line******************

(Still Miku's POV)

We were all having fun, going to other stalls, getting each other wet with waterguns, running away from the "Predators" who were the ones who had waterguns. In other words; Luka chan and Kaito kun. I think I was the one who got most wet, since most of the time I felt all the water squirting at me.

We took turns and went crazy, other people started joining us and playing. One of the people who were playing with us happened to be more fans of me and the others, and tricks failed on her. We pretended that we were different people, but she instantly recognized us and wanted us to go perform on stage.

I went first since the demand for Miku was going waay to high. So, I walked up to the stage and grabbed the microphone for singing. Kaito kun and the others were giving either thumbs up or a "You got this covered Miku."

Then I thought of what to sing, since I was wet from what looked like rain, I thought I should sing Melt.

"_I wake up in the morning__  
__And immediately I start to think of you__  
__I decided to cut my bangs__  
__Just to hear you say, "What happened?"_

_A pink skirt, and a flower barrette__  
__And it's time to go__  
__I'm looking super cute today!_

_Melt - I'm about to melt__  
__I can't tell you that I like you... but...__  
__Melt - I can't let our eyes meet__  
__I'm not into love and all that__  
__But I do... like you_

_The weather report lied__  
__It's pouring down__  
__My umbrella still folded in my bag won't do__  
__So I gave a sigh_

_"I guess I'll have to let you in"__  
__Beside me you say, laughing__  
__That was the sound that made me fall in love_

_Melt - I can hardly breathe__  
__My hand, touching yours, is trembling__  
__My heart is racing under this half of the umbrella__  
__If you should stretch out your hand to close the distance, what'll I do...?!__  
__My feelings will reach you__  
_

_It's time to stop wishing, I feel like I'm gonna cry__  
__And yet, I'm so happy I could die!__  
_

_Melt - We've reached the station...__  
__We can't see each other anymore, we're close yet so far away, so...__  
__Melt - I want to walk hand in hand with you!__  
__Must we say goodbye so soon?__  
__Hold me tight right away!__  
__...or something"_

As soon as I stopped singing, everyone couldn't stop screaming. I thanked everyone and got off of stage. I think the next was Rin and Len. They stuck with the song Yami No Dance Site. They both got on stage, and started singing.

"_You and I disappear into the depths of night__  
Trembling, shaking with dread, slowly coming undone__  
The waltz of the dancing moon is cold, frightening, painful__  
We cry as we smile, draw near as we pull away_

_Just the two of us, we forget sadness and even dreams__  
The cries of frenzied birds resound_

_Looking down upon the earth (As you fade away)__  
Hair disheveled (Lost in despair)__  
The fading scenery (Don't you realize)__  
Becoming one with the air (That you're in my heart?)_

_At the very least I wish (Can I really)__  
That you, who have a future (Carry on)__  
Would forget about me (As if nothing's happened?)__  
And never look back (As if the night shall pass?)_

_The scenery of our memories cracks and fades__  
White and black, above and below, wrenching us apart_

_Escaping to an eternal dream (Though I couldn't save you)__  
Stripping off the lies (From your misery)__  
The price for my deceit (I'll still live on)__  
I will pay in the end (Where's the meaning in that?)_

_To be here now, alone with you (From the start)__  
Without falling apart (We two have always been)__  
That is the sole hope (A single "us")__  
Of this cowardly one (So I can't stand alone)_

_On this dance floor in the dark, we'll dance until the end__  
With you, my beloved (And I shall)__  
Until the break of dawn (Stay by your side)_

_Though our hands are joined (I'm not sad)__  
We aren't connected (Nor am I afraid)__  
But I will never (We lived together)__  
Forget you (Now let's leave our final testament)"_

They both stopped singing and the crowd started piling in even more and a lot of shouts were heard. We all were also cheering for them since it was a great performance there. They both stepped off and I went on stage to ask them who's next.

"Alright, people. We have Kaito kun, Luka chan and Gaku-" I was suddenly cut off by Gakkun who giving me a signal which was an excuse for not singing. "So, who would like next?" People started eying everyone else who were standing far back of the stage. I realized that all of them just changed their spots to show themselves.

A lot of shouts from girls screamed Kaito kun, yet a whole lot of them screamed out for Luka chan. One from out of everyone in the crowd asked about Gakkun, since he was quietly standing behind everyone else. "Hatsune sama, is that Gakupo behind everyone? Will he sing too, since you did not mention him" I looked at Gakupo, forcing him to come too, but he said no. "I'm sorry, but Gakupo kun has lost his voice and can't sing. He can't sing because of that, even we want him to. I'm sorry" I apologized again to make sure I am looking sad and honest.

So, then Luka went to the front as I went back, and sang Just Be Friends.

_Just be friends All we gotta do__  
Just be friends It's time to say goodbye__  
Just be friends All we gotta do__  
Just be friends Just be friends..._

_I remembered early yesterday morning__  
Why do I feel__  
As if I'm gathering piece of broken glass? Blood drips from my cut fingers__  
I wonder if we wanted to do these kinds of things_

_I already knew deep inside my heart__  
That the most painful choice would be the best__  
My self-love refuses it and as a result, self-contradiction repeats__  
I wonder when we can talk_

_In this slowly decaying world__  
A path for my struggling self__  
I carve in your colorless smile__  
I pulled off the plug_

_I shouted until my voice was dry__  
The echo reverberates in the empty air__  
Although there was nothing left__  
After the chains were removed_

_Fate that allowed us to meet__  
The darkness interrupts countless and relentless time__  
"So this is how it is..." I murmured__  
Somebody's tears flow down dried cheeks_

_All we gotta do Just be friends__  
It's time to say goodbye Just be friends__  
All we gotta do Just be friends__  
Just be friends Just be friends..._

_I realized at yesterday's quiet night__  
That even if I pick up the fallen flower leaves__  
It won't bloom back to its original form__  
The small death on top of my hands__  
Our time is frozen still_

_I remembered the season when we first met__  
And your sweetly smiling face__  
I push the present to the past and received the scars that we both got__  
Our hearts are full of thorns_

_Even in this frustratingly continuing relationship__  
I sadly can't change my heart__  
I was loving you, I didn't want to be apart from you__  
But I have to say it_

_The rain that pours on my heart__  
Dazed and terrified, even my vision is blurry__  
I anticipated the hurt __  
But my body can't move_

_Fate that connected us__  
Becomes undone and disappears into everyday life__  
Goodbye my loved one... This is the end__  
Now we look go on without looking back_

_Once more, once more__  
If my wish can come true__  
I want to be reborn many times__  
I'll go and meet you from that day_

_I shouted until my voice was dry__  
The echo reverberates in the empty air__  
Although there was nothing left__  
After the chains were removed_

_Fate that connected us__  
Becomes undone and disappears into everyday life__  
Goodbye my loved one... This is the end__  
Now we look go on without looking back_

_This is the end_

_(Just be friends All we gotta do__  
Just be friends It's time to say goodbye)_

_Just be friends All we gotta do__  
Just be friends (Just be friends) It's time to say goodbye__  
Just be friends (Just be friends) All we gotta do__  
Just be friends (Just be frien~ds)It's time to say goodbye__  
Just be friends (~)All we gotta do__  
Just be friends (~)It's time to say goodbye__  
Just be friends _

Everyone calmed down and cheered for Luka chan. I was relieved to see that Luka chan actually got the crowd to calm themselves and cheer in a better way. Luka went back and stood near Gakkun, who was still not paying any heed of the crowd. Kaito went on stage and before singing, he made shoutouts.

"Alright, everyone ready? It's probably gonna be the last song for today if we can get everyone to sing one last one together what do you say~?" Everyone cheered for Kaito kun and went wild when he mentioned "One last song which has everyone in it"

Then Kaito started to sing My Master.

"_Sekaijuu de tada hitori__  
Anata no tame ni dake__  
Kono kuchibiru wa hirakareru__  
Dakara sono te o tomenaide __  
Mai Masutaa_

Utsumuita shikai ni sasu kage

_Mayou koto nado nakatta__  
Sono te o toru made ni__  
Hi no ataru basho ni itsumo__  
Oite hoshii wake janai_

Da kedo

_Tama ni omoi dashitekuretara__  
Yonde__  
Itsudemo utau yo_

Sekaijuu de tada hitori

_Anata no tame ni dake __  
Kono kuchibiru wa hirakareru__  
Dakara sono te o tomenaide__  
Mai Masutaa"_

Everyone started cheering for Kaito kun and screaming his name, he laughed and went back with everyone else. We all came front on the stage for 2 reasons; showing ourselves so that we can just leave then, and then Kaito kun's suggestion of singing altogether was also another reason why.

What to do. I look at everyone else, Luka shrugged, Kaito smiled nervously, Gakkun didn't care, Rin chan and Len kun both looked at each other, then back at me.

I know. We'll all sing Capriccio Farce but without Meiko. So, everyone except Gakkun were about to sing until one person shouts and throws a leek at Gakkun. Now I wonder if he has been throwing butter toast the wrong way, or was he walking under too much ladders, but he has a lot of bad luck lately.

"This is not Miku sama's leek! You lied to us!" Some of them shout. Kaito kun's smile dropped, muttering a "Damnit". I touch the leek, and give it back "Now it is. Here you go" I kindly returned her leek, while Gakkun was rubbing his forehead.

"Kaito dono, I think I have terrible luck these days" Is all he said. People heard him trying to make a bad voice, and it actually worked. Some people in the crowd told Gakkun not to talk since his voice is "gone".

We all started Capriccio Farce, Kaito doing Gakkun's part, and Luka doing Meiko's part.

"_The defendant's seat is empty and the public gallery is nothing but rubbish__  
Come, let's start this farce called a trial_

_Seeking because of God's decrees__  
There is but only one vessel left__  
If you know where it is__  
Please testify, "Sorcerer of Time"._

_Time passes, the form changes, the master changes__  
This has already appeared on stage__  
However I do not know where it is either__  
I fear that it may be in the hands of that girl_

_Seek, seek, seek them out__  
Right or left or perhaps even below__  
Seizing all the keys__  
Seek out the "Master of the Underworld"_

_How long will this farce, continue?__  
After that there is nothing_

_The soul of Adam that fell into the trap__  
There is nothing left that you can do_

_The swinging scales, the disorganised scenario, the vessels sullied by sin__  
Every song is played in one's own way, a dissonant capriccio__  
The story already leaves the hands of gods and daemons and slowly walks away__  
If they were at that place, would they complain so?_

_That which is truly terrible__  
Is human lust_

_Let's sort out some information__  
Lowly man who was drawn to daemon blood__  
I give you permission to to please recite__  
Of the time when you came to this forest_

_In my body dwells an abominable curse__  
In order to undo it, it has become necessary__  
That I find my ancestor's sword__  
Alone I came to this forest_

_Kill him, eat him, but if it's impossible, arrest him__  
The insolent man who entered the forest__  
Judge him, judge him, in any case judge him__  
A trial! A sentence! The death penalty! _

_When I was arrested, I prepared for the worst__  
The capricious girl stretched out her hand_

_What I wanted was exactly to be a servant__  
And I became the "Gardener"_

_"Sorcerer of Time" "Cursed Gardener"__  
Substitutes for the vessels that won't wake__  
Every treachery we hide in our hearts__  
The invaders of disturbing elements_

_"Puppet Director" "Master of the Graveyard"__  
"Gear" "Servant" "Master of the Underworld"__  
The time when the end of everything has come,__  
Who will be laughing?_

_Luli la luli la luli luli la__  
The beat of the echoing irregular_

_Camaraderie, Trauma, Righteousness, Illusions__  
Hope, Ruin, Dreams, Avarice, Love, Death__  
Everything dissolves and continues to revolve__  
The clockwork lullaby_

_Just before the death of the lonely man__  
He built a movie theatre__  
The utopia that he desired__  
Will it be completed?_

_Come, let's see it with our own eyes__  
This farce that is called life"_

When we all stopped, we got off stage and had the crowd still going crazy on us. We all just wanted to go back home since it was getting late, and we did a lot of things today. It was so much fun. I wish I had cameras to take pictures of whatever we did.

I decided to text Meiko that we are going home and to ask her if she is coming with us or not, she said she is spending the night with sensei so she is not coming now.

We all waited for a bus to come, standing at the bus stop. Some people came for autographs until the bus actually came.

We went in the bus and sat on your spots, I sat with Kaito kun this time though, so Luka chan sat with Gakkun and Rin chan with Len kun. I rested my head on Kaito kun's shoulder, and he interlaced our hands together, showing our love to those who were looking or not.

It took a while to get back home, then we all had dinner and went to our rooms saying goodnight to everyone and went to bed, preparing for what the next day brings.

* * *

Sorry for such a long delay.

According to what I have come up so far, is that Miku is the most secretive of all from the group, she knows certain things and events that the others don't, and she performs a well job on hiding it and not letting it out.

I added Kiyoteru and Gumi as not so important characters, but it is so that the other minor characters can make their appearances easier.

The songs everyone sang:

Miku- Melt.

Rin and Len- Yami no Dance Saito (Dance site of darkness)

Kaito- My master (Had no English lyrics)

Luka- Just Be Friends

All- Capriccio Farce.

I think that's all I had to cover so far. I'll try updating sooner and make sure to erase the mistakes.

Leave a review if you like to do so.

Arigato and Sayonara


End file.
